


Sylleblossom Letters

by LunaAvalon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Brotherhood era, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Quarantine ffxv exchange 2020, Sick Character, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAvalon/pseuds/LunaAvalon
Summary: After spending the day at home ill from school, Prompto is surprised when Noctis turns up at his house and must scramble to hide the letters revealing his love for the Prince.My piece for the Quarantine Secret Santa Fix It
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Sylleblossom Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_PrincessCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/gifts).



> Character: Noctis  
> Ship: Promptis  
> Prompts: Something soft and gentle, light angst and whumping okay, love a domestic fix it.
> 
> I realised after writing this that they had requested Noctis as the main character and I'd written this from Prompto's point of view, so I really hope this is OK and I'm sorry!!

Prompto yawned widely. The high temperature he suffered that morning had dropped significantly to the point where he felt almost normal, if slightly clammy. A shower would definitely be in order.

His morning home from school had been spent in bed hoping his fever would break, then around midday he pulled himself downstairs to the sofa with the arrival of post. After several hours of gaming and snacking he returned to his room to put his letter with the others, the white dog that had delivered it padding in after him and settling by his bed as if nothing had changed over the years. He was very glad for the company and patted her head fondly as he looked through the letters on his desk.

A glance to his bedside clock told Prompto that school would be finished for the day. He vaguely wondered what he might have missed and if anything he’d missed would come up in his final exams before college in a few months time; today would have been his favourite photography class, as well as science, maths, and history. He supposed it couldn’t be helped, he only hoped he would be able to catch up the next day.

After checking his temperature that morning and calling his school to inform them he would be off ill, his mother left for work and his father had been away on a business trip for a number of days, so Prompto felt no shame in padding from his bedroom to the kitchen in his chocobo t-shirt and short yellow pyjama shorts. Technically the clothes were from the ladies department but as they had chocobos on them nobody could dissuade Prompto that they weren’t meant for him.

Orange juice in hand, he made to return to his bedroom when a knock at the front door drew his attention. His mother hadn’t told him she’d called for the doctor, so it was with curiosity that he opened the door.

“Hey.”

“Noct!” Prompto jumped in surprise, nearly spilling his drink. His best friend -the Prince of Lucis, no less- was standing on the doorstep to his terraced suburban house, still in his school uniform. Prompto had been so careful in the past to ensure his best friend would never see his simple, shabby home that he didn’t even know how Noctis might have known his address.

“How are you feeling?” Noctis asked. Behind him, Prompto could see the Prince’s posh black car parked on the curb in front of his house.

“Uh, yeah! A lot better, thanks!” Prompto said, rubbing the back of his neck and giving an awkward wave to Ignis who was watching them from the driver’s seat. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you your schoolwork for the day,” Noctis said, offering Prompto a folder.

“Gee, thanks!” Prompto said sarcastically, taking the folder. “Exactly what I need to make me feel better!”

“The teachers were fairly insistent you should get it and Ignis wouldn’t let me dump it in the river,” Noctis grimaced. He folded his arms and kicked his boots against the doormat, trying to lean to peer past Prompto. “It’s weird I’ve never been to your house before.”

“Heh, yeah, it’s just a normal-ass house!” Prompto said casually, but he could see the curiosity creep onto Noctis’ face and he knew he would never be able to deny Noctis anything when he made that face. “Uh, would you want to come in?”

“Sure! I mean, if it’s OK?” Noctis said, and Prompto nodded in defeat. Noctis turned to the car and signalled his intention to go inside, and with a sigh Ignis got out of the car. Prompto recognised the meaning behind it as Noctis needing a bodyguard with him, especially in a new place he had never been before.

“Hey, Igster!” Prompto waved brightly. “Are you doing something new with your hair?”

“A new gel. It’s something to keep it out of my face,” Ignis said. His hair seemed to stand on end as though he’d received an electric shock. He gave Prompto a quick glance up and down -Prompto suddenly becoming conscious of the fact he was still in his pyjamas- and looked past him into the house. “Are your parents home?”

“Nah, it’s just me; dad’s away and mum won’t be back until late.”

“I see.”

“They’re away quite often, I remember you said,” Noctis said.

Prompto didn’t elaborate, not liking to highlight how little his parents were around, and instead led his guests through from the doorstep into the hallway where they both took off their shoes (Ignis politely enquiring into his health and if he required them to bring him any medicine and Prompto assured him he was feeling better) then into the joint living room and kitchen area. 

“Wow,” Noctis whistled. “So this is what a normal house is like!”

“It’s nothing fancy,” Prompto admitted, trying to understand Noctis’ fascination. Compared to the Citadel and the Prince’s high-end -though messy- apartment there could be nothing in his house that could be of any interest. “We got a dishwasher recently; that’s about as classy as we get.”

“Cool,” Noctis said. “Hey Specs, why can’t I get a dishwasher in my apartment?”

“You do- he’s standing right in front of you,” Ignis said drolly. Prompto laughed and slapped Noctis across the shoulder as he pouted. Reaching into the fridge, Prompto pulled out a can of Ebony and passed it to Ignis who settled into inspecting his mother’s recipe books, seemingly happy the house held no threats to the Prince.

“Your bed isn’t the sofa, right?” Noctis asked, looking at where Prompto had made his nest of blankets and cushions.

“Nah, I was just playing some games,” Prompto said. “My bedroom is upstairs, but it’s not much to look at...”

It was pointless for him to say that as Noctis already wanted to look. Resigning himself, he led his friend back out into the hallway and up the stairs. Prompto started to make excuses for the state of his room when at the top of the stairs Noctis stopped dead.

“Sylleblossoms,” he said quietly.

“Huh?” Prompto said, turning to see the surprise on Noctis’ face, but before either of them could elaborate a small bark drew their attention as the white dog wandered out of Prompto’s bedroom.

“Is that Pryna?” Noctis said, clearly surprised.

“Aw, hey girl!” Prompto said, kneeling down to give Pryna fusses. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting!”

“What is Pryna doing here?” Noctis asked.

“Uh, well, you see...” Prompto said. “She takes letters between Lady Lunafreya and me.”

Prompto nervously rubbed Pryna’s ears, worried what Noctis might think about him having a secret correspondence with the Prince’s childhood friend.

“Huh,” Noctis said, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t know you and Luna were friends.”

“You see,” Prompto explained quickly. “I helped Pryna once when she was a puppy -she’d gotten lost, you see- and I got a letter from Lunafreya in the post saying thank you for looking after her, and a few years ago I decided to write back thanking her for writing to me and I hoped Pryna was OK, and then she started sending Pryna with letters as she thought it would be safer to talk that way. You know, with the situation in Tenebrae right now...”

Prompto trailed off. He omitted the part where Lunafreya had asked him in her first letter to be Noctis’ friend, and he had written back to say they were doing well as friends and thanked her for pushing him to connect with Noctis. He didn’t know how Noctis might take that information, but he really owed a lot to Lunafreya.

“Oh, I see,” Noctis hummed, and Prompto was glad when Noctis stooped to also pet Pryna. “Luna sends me a book to send things back to her with Umbra, but I’m not very good at writing letters. I’m glad someone is.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t say I’m good!” Prompto laughed dismissively. “I mostly just talk about schoolwork and stuff.”

What Prompto didn’t mention was the other subject matter- in his most recent letters he had hinted there was someone he had a crush on. His confidant had quickly written back her excitement on hearing this and pressed him for more information. Although timid, Prompto was moved by her passionate writing (and the fact that Pryna had seemingly been instructed to not leave him without an adequate answer as she stayed with him for several days) and finally put pen to paper to admit that he had a crush on his best friend Noctis.

He knew there was no possibility of them ever getting together. They had such a great friendship that Prompto didn’t want to do or say anything that might accidentally ruin that. And even if, by some miracle, Noctis did return his feelings there was the fact that he was the Prince. There would be expectations that he should marry a person who could prove themselves worthy to hold the Lucis Caelum name and bring him an heir. Prompto was just a commoner; a pleb thrown into a chance friendship and he should be grateful even for that. 

He had written as such to Lunafreya in his most recent letter, her response arriving earlier that day chastising him for thinking that way and reminding him of the countless rulers of yore throughout the Lucian royal line who had made their own choices with regards to love. Prompto had read enough in Lunafreya’s lecture about the love lives of Aelius the Wanderer, Crepera the Rogue Queen, and Mavors the Conqueror with his gay lovers to probably pass his history test without revising.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he saw Noctis stand and move to assess his small bedroom. He had succeeded in keeping his room relatively tidy, or at least it was tidy when compared to Noctis’ bedroom; his wardrobe, chest of drawers and shelves with camera equipment were all kept neat, though the covers on his bed were left in a heap from where he’d crawled out of bed to get food. A number of his photos were tacked to the wall, along with the official Wiz Chocobo Post calendar, that particular month adorned with the cutest baby chocobo ever. 

“So this is your room, huh?” Noctis mused.

“Yeah. Like I said, it’s not much to look at,” Prompto said, also standing and rubbing his neck. Noctis moved to examine the photos- so many of them were either of stray cats and dogs in the street, a few ones of the scenic cityscape, and the two best friends in various selfies (sometimes accompanied by Ignis, Gladio, or Iris). Would Noctis think it was weird that he had so many pictures of the Prince on his walls?

Noctis laughed and pointed out various photos, recalling many great memories of their adventures around the city, and Prompto grinned, but with a stab of horror he realised on the desk at the end of his bed he had accidentally left Lunafreya’s letters out, the paper scented with the sylleblossom perfume Noctis had smelled before. The most recent letter was on top, and it wouldn’t take much reading for someone to discern the subject matter or who they were talking about.

Trying to slip behind Noctis, Prompto made to sneakily tidy away the letters into a drawer, but turning Noctis saw him with the letter in hand.

“So what did Luna say?” Noctis asked. 

Prompto clutched the letters protectively to his chest. “Nuh uh! You’re not reading them, they’re private!”

“Aw, come on,” Noctis grinned, advancing on Prompto who backed away nervously. “What have you two been saying about me behind my back? Just a glance!”

“No way!”

As Noctis snatched at the letters, Prompto held them out of arms reach and tried to dance around him to get to the door. Noctis grabbed him around the waist, and in the struggle both of them fell onto the bed. 

“Noooct!” Prompto whined. He had twisted to lie on his front with Noctis on top of him, his friend still clamouring to grab at the sheets of paper. Prompto held them at arms length above his head. He was at a severe disadvantage in the situation, made worse when Noctis tickled the hollows of his armpits.

“Nooo, that’s not fair!” Prompto cried, tears of laughter escaping him. If he brought his arms down to protect his pits then he would bring the letters into reach. He was caught in a no win situation.

“What’s so secret you can’t tell your best friend?” Noctis teased. Prompto shook his head and kicked his legs furiously, trying to dislodge the Prince from on top of him.

Wanting to get involved, Pryna barked excitedly and set her front paws on the bed to lick at Noctis’ face. Bringing his hands up away from Prompto’s armpits to defend himself, Prompto was finally able to curl into a defensive ball, wrapped around the precious information.

Prompto turned to glare up at Noctis who succeeded in fending off Pryna.

“Aw, don’t pout!” Noctis said. Prompto deepened his glare, making it clear he definitely wasn’t pouting and Noctis laughed. “Has anyone ever told you you’re cute when you blush?”

“I’m not blushing!” Prompto protested, sticking out his bottom lip though he could feel the heat grow in his cheeks.

“Sure you are!” Noctis said, leaning over and pinching Prompto’s cheek. 

“How can you tell? It might be the fever coming back!” Prompto whined and swatted his hand away.

“Tsk. Fine, you can keep your secrets,” Noctis smirked. Prompto would rather crawl into a hole and bury himself there than admit how hot Noctis’ smirk was, or how much his heart leapt at being told Noctis thought his blush was “cute.”

The session was brought to a close as Ignis arrived to inspect the source of the noise and Prompto had to straighten to explain again why Pryna was there. Lounging with Noctis on his bed and Lunafreya’s encouragement clutched close to his chest he allowed himself to hope, and one day he might finally summon up the courage to tell his best friend how he felt.


End file.
